Blind Date
by hannaby
Summary: Anonymously being set up with a girl by his cousin doesn't seem so overrated anymore, even if the date does turn out unexpectedly. - Troyella twoshot. Dedication to Yeshi & Bethany! Happy Birthday, love you!


**Note:** There will be a second chapter to this. Please review!

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing, but the plot.

**Rated; **T

-

**Blind Date  
**By: _-j'adore la hannah._

_x_

Chapter One_  
_

-

_Troy_

First of all, I hate my cousin. She ambles into my life only once a month and acts like it has been years with every greeting. It's always: "_Hey Troysie! It's been way too long!_" or _"Troy, you need to buy me something nice since it's been ages._" or even"_Say, you gotten taller, Troysie Boy?_"

I can almost mock her as she's saying it.

However, this time was different. It was more of a: "_Hey Troy, you're how old - fourteen? Have you even had a decent girlfriend yet?_"

And I haven't been fourteen in three years as a matter of fact.

Oh, and second, just because I haven't had a _decent_ girlfriend that she's ever met doesn't mean that I haven't had one. If that made any sense at all. Elizabeth was too quirky apparently. Meaghan was too upbeat. Bethany was too quiet. And let's not forget Yeshica - or as my cousin calls her: Yeshi-who?

There's no such thing as a perfect girl. My cousin has not realized that yet. She really needs to.

"Troy," Talia says my name in a bored tone and I glare, yet she has the nerve to continue anyway, "You're so boring. Do you just sit in this house all day? I'm sure every single time I come here, you just mope around and watch television, pig out, or play basketball. Why don't you do something fun? Like, paint my nails and compliment my hair?"

"I'm not a stupid girl." I said quickly, raising an eyebrow, "If you haven't yet to notice, Talia! I'm a guy. A _man_."

Then she started laughing.

Sighing, Talia twirls a piece of her dirty blonde hair with her pointer finger like those snobby girls you see in chick flicks. She just stares at me, her green eyes like bullets. Ouch, I actually cringe just looking back. Her nails are continuously tapping a strange rhythm on the chair she's sitting in, still narrowing her eyes at me. "You need a girlfriend."

"Why does this even matter? You're always bugging me -"

"I'm setting you up on a blind date, Troysie." She sat up, clapping. "Aren't you just totally excited, Cousin? I bet so."

I groaned, then slumped, "What the hell, _Cousin_. I swear, you make my life a stupid reality show. You very well know that blind dates don't turn out satisfying. The girl either ends up ugly or taller than you or a total slob or..."

"_Shut up._" She interrupted me, rolling her eyes. "That doesn't always happen, if you weren't aware. Sometimes the set up couple sees each other, it's love at first sight, and then they get married and live happily ever after." Talia giggled at herself, it seemed. I don't know. "I think this girl went to your Elementary school or something. Her family is like family friends with my family. So yeah, she's really... cute."

Interesting.

"What's her name?" I asked, suddenly intrigued. I wonder if I'll actually remember her even if she says the name. Elementary? Hell, that's been over for about six years.

"Uhm," Pausing, Talia began twisting her hair again, "Gabriella Montez."

_Shit._

"Ha, you're kidding." I said to her, running a hand through my hair. "I... I don't like her."

Shooting her statement at me, Talia whacked the back of my head in a split second, "How the hell would you know whether you do or not!? Yes, sure - maybe it's been too long. Maybe you didn't like her before, but you may now. Maybe she's a possible intimidation to you...-"

"_Intimidation_?!" I scoffed, "I don't think so. She was the most... annoying, stupid, sickeningly nerdy, -"

"Using stupid and nerdy in the same sentence was in poor lack of use." Talia said intelligently, showing off her teeth. "Isn't every teenage female annoying at some point? Stupidity and Gabriella do not mix. And also, she may be _nerdy_, but I smell a college scholarship and big bucks in the future, baby!"

I didn't answer.

Talia sighed, clamping her hands together after a while, "Please, with an yummy, juicy, crimson red cherry on top? I already told her I was setting her up with my cousin - that's you - and she's getting ready for it. It's tonight, Troy." Smiling again, she lightly drummed a single finger on her chin. "It'll be fun. She's really adorable."

_I highly doubt she's adorable._

Talia's giggling at me, her hand trying to run through my hair as she's saying, "Let me fix your damn hair before we leave, alright? It looks like there was a freaking tornado and you just let it sabotage your head."

"Thanks," I shot back sarcastically, though she didn't catch it. It's not like she ever would anyway.

"Okay, I'm dropping you off and will pick you up after the date."

She smiled and I wrinkled my nose. "I'm seventeen years old. I have a car, I am macho enough to walk home if I didn't, and I am not a little kid! Why won't you just let me take my own ride? You're only one year older than I am."

"Are you trying to be _funny_? Of course I wouldn't let you do that! It's dangerous, even for you. So shut up and let me fix that hair of yours!"

* * *

Talia lightly giggled at the expression that had drawn on Troy's face the second they stood on the doorstep of Gabriella's house. His profile had drawn more of aghast when she rang the doorbell, and it amused her.

"Stop worrying! Gabby's cute!"

"_Cute_?! No, not cute. She's so...-"

"Don't you dare, Troy Bolton! You shut that mouth of yours or else I will shut it for you!" Talia smacked Troy's shoulder for the fifth time that day - afterward, clearing her throat and adjusting her skirt as the athlete just stared with a disdained look. "Ready?"

"No."

"Shut the fu-"

"_Hello._ You're here already?"

Talia slowly turned, glancing to what was in front of her. "Hi, it's nice to see you. And yes, we came to pick up early. Is that alright?"

"Quite alright."

Troy gawked at the sight before him, looking as if he was about to burst out into laughter, "Hi Gabriella-"

"_'s mother..._" Talia finished for him and the older woman looked addled for a second, going back into the house afterward. Troy listened as that same voice he heard moments before rang through the large house to call down her daughter.

Talia roughly whacked the back of his neck, rage all over her, "Troy Bolton, you are an _idiot_! I wouldn't set you up with a thirty-eight year old! Please, behave. You just made a first terrible impression, so this damn date better make up for it!"

He heavily exhaled, shaking his head, "Whatever, Talia. I'm going to ignore you."

Troy glanced up as footsteps were detected, seeming to plainly stare at the former female he had seen minutes ago. The woman graciously smiled at the two and took in a breath, "Gabriella still happens to be getting prepared. Apparently, she is not yet ready and will meet you down at the restaurant later. Is that too much trouble?"

"Ye-"

"No, Mrs. Montez. Not at all." Talia had interrupted Troy again, and he just shifted his eyes, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

The three of them bid their goodbyes, and the two family members began driving to the destination Talia prepared for.

"Okay, Troy... so how excited are you for this?" She grinned, obviously ecstatic.

Troy glanced at her, shaking his head. "How many times do I have to mention that I _do not_ like Gabriella Montez? I didn't like her before; I probably won't like her now."

"Did you even talk to her in Elementary school?"

"Yes! Well, some-"

"Exactly my point, Troy."

He glared at her, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "You're lucky I even agreed to something as stupid as going to hang out with Gabriella." Troy sighed heavily, "I can't believe I have to go through this."

"Will you quit being an asshole and stop complaining? Jesus, I care enough to try and get you with somebody in the first place. I'm surprised Yeshi-who is still crushing on you."

"Yeshica." He corrected, scowling at her. "And that's different. Gabriella and I never liked each other, and never will."

"She seemed excited."

"Did she remember me at all when you mentioned?" Troy questioned, looking as if amused.

"Well, no. But-"

"Exactly my point, Talia." He mocked her previous remark, having her glower furiously at him.

She stopped the car with an ear piercing screech, letting out a laugh as Troy jolted back and forth in the passenger's seat. Both cousins looked at each other in pure abhorrence, a never dying flame of dislike drawing in each pair of orbs. "Have fun," Talia said simply, shrugging and looking back toward the road, "And when the date turns out fabulous, don't say that I wasn't right!"

Troy got out, slamming the door shut with a thump and walked toward the place in front of him. He groaned to himself at the romantic setting that stood near the lake, lights swaying as they reflected off the water.

A tap on the shoulder was felt, and he swung his body in a clean motion just in time for his mouth to hang open slightly at the sight of the girl in front of him. Her smile gleamed at him and her lashes were batted.

"Hey, I'm Gabriella Montez. Are you Talia Bolton's cousin?"


End file.
